


The Truth Comes Out [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Starsky might not know everything about his partner.Podfic ofSmudleyKAM(Kaye Austen Michaels)'s fic.





	The Truth Comes Out [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Comes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349449) by Kaye Austen Michaels. 



> Recorded for [The Starsky & Hutch 2017 Advent Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2017/calendar/?p=261).

44 min | MP3 streaming & download at [Tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/dnraw) (20 mb) | M4B download at [Box](https://app.box.com/s/xikragobw1vhyr785zgqlp215qv21sj7) (32 mb)

Text at [Starsky and Hutch Archive](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=298&chapter=1%22%22)

  


My thanks to Kaye Austen Michaels for her wonderful fic, and for her gracious permission to record. This podfic marks my return to the mic after over two years away, yet she has been nothing but positive and encouraging as I attempted to shake off the dust and the rust and relearn the process. Love you, KAM! ♥ ♥ ♥

A shoutout also to the lovely and supportive [vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady) for her beta help and handholding xoxo All recording errors are, of course, my own. Cover art is by yours truly.

Music Credits:  
"Pink Shoe Laces" by Dodie Stevens  
"Slipped, Tripped and Fell In Love" by Paul Young


End file.
